Currently, there exist closed loop addressable advertising (CLAA) systems, namely systems designed to replace an original televised commercial in a broadcast television signal with a substitute televised commercial. The substitute televised commercial targets a particular demographic who will find that commercial more interesting and informative than the original televised commercial.
While a targeted televised commercial most likely offers an increased rate of return and improves the overall viewing experience, obtaining personal preferences for viewers has become increasingly more difficult. One reason for this difficulty is due, in part, to the desire by viewers in avoiding the receipt of mass mailing (electronic and regular mail) and other intrusive advertisements initiated by companies that may have obtained contact information for these individuals from surveys. Furthermore, the fear of identity theft may cause viewers to provide false or inaccurate information during a registration process.